


[Podfic] When I Close My Eyes

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anonymity, Audio Format: MP3, Blindfolds, M/M, Party, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine's parties are the stuff of legend, if his own bragging is to be believed. He holds them every month or so, and he's been trying since freshman year to get Merlin to come to one of them. "C'mon," he always says, wheedling. "You don't know what you're missing. It's not like you're going to be doing anything, anyway."</p><p>Gwaine thinks anything less than full-blown partying is "not doing anything", and Merlin long ago gave up the fight to convince him that an evening spent in his room with a challenging essay or a good book is actually an enjoyable way to pass the time for him, and not grounds for pity. Merlin's never going to win that battle, and he knows it.</p><p>Usually, he shrugs Gwaine off. He's heard rumors about what goes on at Gwaine's parties, and mostly, it sounds like what goes on is orgies. Definitely not Merlin's scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When I Close My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941974) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Seriously love Samy, annnnd that's why I've done so many of hers, that and some of them are pretty short and I love porn soooooo.... HERE IS PORN. I love this story too... it's awesome. Enjoy!

When I Close My Eyes

By: Samyazaz

1:08:29

[MP3 Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/azfwbi7eyv2kip1/When_I_Close_My_Eyes.mp3)


End file.
